super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Oishi Kawaii
On-Screen Appearance Battle Start! Oishi appears from an explosion Special Attacks Neutral Special - Noodles Oishi summons her dog Noodles. Like any other summon move, Noodles will follow Oishi and can attack with her. Noodles can latch on to an opponent's face and put his offspring in his/her pores if Oishi presses B again. Noodle's Offspring come out of the opponent dealing 10% damage. Noodles can only give one Offspring. Noodles can get kicked out of the ring. Oishi can't summon him again after 12 seconds pass Side Special - Battle Breasts Engage! Oishi will rub her breasts and will fire multiple pink fist attacks. It can last as long as you hold B, But getting attacked from behind will stop it. Oishi will shoot a laser from her breasts if she has 15% or higher damage Up Special - Intro Flight Oishi will fly diagonally like in the intro. Press B to whip out her blades to slice through opponents. Press Up B again to charge faster. Press Down B to land safely Down Special - Sexting Like Strong Bad's Down B, Oishi will get out her cellphone and text message a random opponent. The opponent who gets the message will get wrapped up in tentacles. This'll poisen the opponent closer to the wrapped opponent of sickness. You can hit Oishi to make her stop texting Final Smash - Noodles' Offspring Okay. This is like her Neutral B, Of Course. But, Noodles will face hug a Random opponent or if the opponent has already been face hugged by Noodles already, Noodles' offspring will burst out an opponent's face, KOing them offscreen. Noodles' Offspring will go around damaging other opponents like EQG Fluttershy's Hamsters KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: (Cries) Star KOSFX: (Cries) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: Yay! Sd: What in the heck are you talking about? Dn: (Summons Noodles and he says a random Japanese line) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Smiles) Victory 2: (Poses) Victory 3: (Raises her Blades) Lose/Clap: (Crying) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Dagger slash *Dash Attack - Exploding Sushi *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - Hot Outfit *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Tentacle grab *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol A Heart Victory Music OKHSB Theme Kirby Hat Oishi's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Snide's Codec TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *60's Batman colors (Noodles with 60's Robin colors) *Ash Ketchum colors (Noodles with Pikachu's colors) ® *Jon Arbuckle colors (Noodles with Garfield's colors) (B) *SpongeBob colors (Noodles with Garry's colors) (G) *Sailor Moon colors (Noodles with Luna colors) *Strong Bad colors (Noodles with The Cheat colors) *Evil Oishi Kawaii (Evil Noodles) Trivia *Like Cody and Abridged Joey, she was suggested by JMan 12 Video Category:Spoilers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Suggested Characters Category:Oishi Kawaii High School Battle Category:Hero Category:Cults Category:Female Category:Video Movesets Category:Japan